Archeon
The Archeon is a [[:Category:Battleship|'Battleship']] class ship designed specifically for sieging Starbases. Description The Archeon is a Battleship that specializes in destroying the Hull of large, slow targets such as enemy Planets and Starbases. It can be very slow and is unable to defend itself from small ships, especially ones that can outmaneuver its Railgun volleys. Interior When entering the Archeon, one will find a neon door on a panel with "Bridge" on it and some bedrooms. If one touches the neon door, they will be teleported to the bridge of the Archeon, with the captain's seat that has a neon panel in front of it, as well as 2 crew seats. Advantages * One of the best Battleships for sieges when accounting for Turret firepower. * Its 6 Medium Railuns, 1 Heavy Railgun and Dual Medium Cannon Spinals will quickly destroy Hull. * Good health for a Battleship, especially in hull. * Performs very well in fleets. * Relatively fast Turn Speed. * Not much Spinal work involved, making it fairly easy to use. Disadvantages * Vulnerable when alone, it is unable to defend itself from most Ships. * Cannot perform well in ship to ship combat scenarios. * Railguns will almost always miss on anything smaller than a Battleship unless you get really close. * Second slowest Battleship along with the Sovereign. * Rather low Shield damage. * Large blindspot behind the ship. * Shield health is rather lacking when compared to Hull health. Strategy * A useful tip with the Archeon is to approach it at a 45-degree angle from below the base. This will allow you to usually fire upon the base, destroying most of its Hull quickly, without taking damage yourself. Caution is advised when using this tactic, as it does not always work. Again, it is best used if you have a fleet with you in the same location. * The Archeon is a vulnerable ship and can easily be destroyed on its own, hence there should always be an escort. Only take it out during sieges and play smart. Don't let yourself become a target. * It is best used in fleets, as it is very vulnerable when alone, due to the poor accuracy of Railguns. It should typically not be used to fight other ships, as its Railguns will have a hard time getting through Shields, and their low accuracy makes PvP against small Ships nearly impossible. * Having such a high Hull damage output it is great for finishing off Dreadnoughts, both to help or counter a siege. * When paired with a Shield breaker, you can decimate anything large and slow. * Try to stay close to Ships like the Ampharos, since they can get rid of small Ships for you. Version History *Received a remodel in .61g. The older model is seen below. *Medium Laser replaced with Heavy Railgun in version .65b. Trivia *The Archeon is similar in design to the Destroyer Argosy, from it's appearance to Hull-destroyer. *Some people call this a "Mini-Ridgebreaker" because both have bad Turret placement and are Hull destroyers and siege ships. *The Archeon has "Acheion" spelled on Its upper right engine in Japanese, which is "Archeon" mistranslated. before it was remodeled|none]] *The Archeon originally had a Heavy Laser on the front in Alpha. *Has similar features to the Argosy. from Alpha|none]] Category:Ships Category:Battleship Category:Browse Category:Siege Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Capital Ship Category:Hull breaker